


she (means everything to me)

by thisdesksetwantstofly



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Vilde, One-Shot, bisexual eva, evilde - Freeform, julie andem can fight me all the skam girls are queer, julie did the wlw fans dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdesksetwantstofly/pseuds/thisdesksetwantstofly
Summary: just some eva and vilde fluff :) takes place after their first kiss in season 2.(i wrote this so long ago but i just got an ao3 account now so here you go)
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez (past), Eva Kviig Mohn/Vilde Lien Hellerud, Ingrid Theis Gaupseth/Eva Kviig Mohn (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	she (means everything to me)

“eva?” vilde asked gently, running her fingers through eva’s damp hair. vilde assumed she was asleep, because she received no response, so she continued. “when you kissed me... that was the first time i’ve ever felt... right.” she paused. “and i realised that... i don’t need william because i don’t want william. i want... i want a girl.” she took a deep breath before saying what she was so scared to admit: “i want you.” 

to vilde’s surprise, eva turned around to face her. she placed her hand on vilde’s cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. “i want you, too,” she said softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

vilde’s blue eyes that eva loved so much grew in size, and eva couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her. 

when she pulled back, vilde’s mouth stretched into a wide grin, and she stuck her tongue between her teeth. she began to giggle, and she was so cute that eva couldn’t help but join her.

the smile left vilde’s face for a second. “so, you didn’t just kiss me because you were drunk?”

“vilde, i’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day i met you.”

“you have?”

“yeah. the problem was that i was really, really, really in love with jonas. and i still had feelings for ingrid.” she smiled. “but now, now i’m at a place where it’s just you.”

vilde giggled once again. “oh my god, eva! i didn’t realise what it was! i felt so much towards you, but i couldn’t be a lesbian! i just couldn’t!” she looked as though she was about to cry. “i mean, i can’t—“ 

“vilde, it’s okay. i know. i know you’re not ready to say it to anyone. it’s okay.”

“but i don’t want to do that to you! i don’t want to make you hide!”

“i know, but if i get to be with you, then i’m happy.”


End file.
